Street Lighta
by XxToToXx
Summary: Bending-Mobs-Modern Day: In the streets of Republic City, there is a war raging between the Fire Nation & All other nations. A land filledn With the blood shed, betraying, crooked police, and sour drug deals. Finding no one to trust, and with her back against the wall in a city of Sin, Money, and corruption, How can love bring two sworn enemies together? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Street Lights

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter One

The back door blasted open, and out stumbled a chubby pale man with a shaggy beard. He breathed heavily as he staggered to his feet to run away. The buttons on his blood stained too small beach shirt had popped off exposing his hairy belly and his usually gelled up hair was dishelmed. He ran as fast as he could down the darkened alley way. He laughed, thanking the spirits that it wasn't officially winter yet and the slab wasn't all icy. He looked back over his shoulder to see if his aggressors were still hot on his tail. He rounded the corner only to slam into something like a brick wall.

"Where do ya think ya goin' huh Pops?" One of the two tall men asked. In his hands were two hooked swords. He and his partner took threatening steps towards him. "Yeah, doesn't look like she roughed you up too bad."

The man called pops got down onto his knees on the cold sidewalk and placed his hands up in a begging manner.

"Please, please! I'll have your money I swear, I just need more time! I promise please!" The man was sobbing now, begging and pleading for his life.

"They're not the one you should be telling that too." A voice came from behind them. The two men parted, revealing a rather short female clad in all black rather expensive looking clothing. In her two hands were two large balls of solid frozen ice, both still had blood stains on them from the previous attack. The tanned skin of her face glowed in the lights of the street.

"You're late, you've been late for three months straight, pops!" She raised one menacing fist at him. "Now wheres my hundred grand?"

Pops fumbled and tripped over his words.

The other man yanked him up by his collar and slammed him up against the brickwall, the barrel of a .357 under his hears. "Spit it out!"

"The fire nation started coming through and they said if I don't give up the monthly amount then they'd shut me down for good. They took everything. He took the money and the sales, our entire product," He whimpered. "I promise on everything that's the truth Katara, please let me go.

"We protected you for years, fed you and clothed you. Financed that roach motel of strip club! " She released the water from her hands and turned away from him.

"What do we do with him, Tara?" The said girl began to walk away.

"I don't care what you do to him. Make him disappear."

The last thing that was heard and seen was Pops struggling to get free from the man's grasp, and the three loud gun shots going off. No one saw it, they never did. Only the street lights aw everything, and who were they going to tell?

**.0.**

"G-Good evening, ." The waitress stammered as tried her best to bow properly with a tray of food in her hands. The same man had done a semi-pose and flashed a grin, his eyebrows raised up over his dark shades. "You too gorgeous." The moment he stepped into the restaurant the women swooned over him. Maybe it was because he owns the place, including the other four located in different parts of the city. He also owned _wave, Circuit, _and _Doobies. _The first two were notorious clubs in downtown Republic City, the last was a strip club he had opened not too long ago. You'd think that would make any twenty one year old happy; owning multiple businesses and making a shitload of money, life in the fast lane was all fun for Sokka. Only a select few knew that the whole thing was a big cover up.

Years ago, Sokka and his younger sister Katara along with their gran-gran had moved to RC from the South Pole. Their mother had died a few weeks ago and their father was off in the military. With their grandmother being elderly she couldn't do much to support two teenagers, which forced Sokka to start going to work at an early age.

He had begun working for a man named Kabuto, transporting shipments back and forth across the city. He never really exactly knew who he was transporting the things to, it was always someone new. It was good pay, until one day Kabuto had gotten shot down in front of him one night. Sokka was sure they were going to kill him as well, until the leader Pein had offered him a proposition. Sokka worked under him, doing little deeds and going to meetings as his representative, handling money, and even cooking and producing it himself.

By the time he was eighteen, He had already bought his grandmother a large home in the Rha Tao district of RC, dominated the whole west, southern, and eastern side of RC, cleared off his old debts and loans and opened a couple of restaurants and clubs. He had finished school of course; he didn't want to look all bad. Even though it was a dangerous lifestyle to live; drug trading, the having to watch your step, there were guns, killing and the fire nation, Sokka thought he had the perfect life.

That was until his little sister had gotten involved, then things had gotten a lot more complicated. Even though it was almost nine years ago it still made him cringe. She had wanted in, and of course he didn't want that. Katara wasn't very suite for that type of lifestyle; she let her tongue get the best of her in the worst situations! Besides, she as a _girl. _It didn't help the fact that she was a water bender, a _master _water bender at that. Females didn't fit well into that type of atmosphere, she was a loose cannon. One slip up and she would have him and everyone else going to war. He was against the idea one hundred percent.

That was until he had seen how good she was with numbers and guns and fighting. After months and months of insisting and dropping little hints, he had let her in on a few things and let her tag along. He made sure she was always protected, and always had protection just in case her bending was to get blocked one day. You could never know what would happen in Republic City, no one was safe.

"Notify me when my guests arrive, Mai Ling" He said casually as he made his way to the bar. He motioned for the bartender, to come over and fix his daily fix. He came back a while later with a strawberry cheesecake, a tall glass of champagne, a small tray of fruit tarts and a side of moon berries.

"Thank you my good man." The boy bowed again.

"The spirits has blessed my presence this morning." The boy said as he stared towards the elevator doors.

"They sure have blessed me! You know, my lil sis sure would love cake. Too bad she won't be here to taste it. " Sokka said with a mouth full of cake, "How say you?" The boy pointed behind him, Sokka turned and almost choked on his food.

Speak of the devil.

"That's my sister! I don't pay you to make sex faces at my little sister!" He accused as he whipped back around. "And you!" He pointed to Katara who had made it to the seat beside him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The said girl said nothing, she only blinked her cerulean eyes at him. She was wearing a royal blue strapless dress. flowing dress that stopped a little bit above her knees. From the waist up it fit and hugged all her womanly curves. Her hair was parted in the middle framing her goddess like heart haped face. The rest the chocolate waves cascaded down her back. The heeless peeptoe heels she wore made her look like she was 5'7 instead of 5'3 and a half. She clutched her designer wallet in her hand along with her Versace sunglasses.

Sokka wished he had a dollar for all the men he had to fight off of her, he'd be a lot richer than he was now. She was off limits to everyone, because that was what big brother did; protect the little sister even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

She pulled out a black stick and began outlining her eyes it. "You! Get back to work!" The man ordered, the bar keep scurried back into the kitchen. Sokka reached over and snatched the utensil out of her hand.

"Hey!" She reached for it but he held it out of her reach. "Give it back!"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here!"

"Did you honestly think that I was gonna miss the meeting between you and The Fire Side?"

H-How..How'd you even know I was going to be here?"

"I know everything , Sokka I thought you'd know that by now." She took the opportunity to take back her eyeliner and finish her task. "Plus, you're phone isn't that hard to tap into to."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for you to be here? What if something happens?"

"Then I'll fight."

"Fighting doesn't always solve everything Katara!"

"But it would make sense!" She argued back. "No stop acting crazy. They'll be here in any minute; do you really want them to see how unprofessional you are?"

"I don't give a damn about what-"

"Excuse me, ," A waitress with auburn hair and hazel eyes bowed respectfully to Sokka, who had jumped out his seat at the surprise, and then Katara. Behind her were three others; Two males and a female. "You're guests have arrived. " She said curtly before leaving back to do her work.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sokka." Ozai spoke. He was dressed in an all-black business suite with a blood red tie. His hair was loose as usual; and he stood tall and proud. Yet a slight look of disgust was evident in his features. "Such a shame that we had to meet on such occasions."

"Shame, big shame." Sokka replied.

"These are my children," He motioned behind him, his watch glistened in the ligh and catching Kataras attention as he did so. "Azula, my youngest." A girl with black raven hair tied into a loose bun and cold amber eyes had a smirked plastered on her as she crossed her arms over her chest. Surprisingly she wasn't dressed in all red like some of the fire side's people. She had on a sleeveless white evening dress with a cashmere mini jacket and tan Loubuiton heels. Golden earrings dangled from her earlobes.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Katara scoffed, she could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't just daddy's little girl. "Your dress really brings out the color of your eyes, Katara." The said girl frowned, but gave a small thank you.

Katara was not too fond of anyone from the Fire Nation. It was the mafia from the fire nation who had brutally rape, mutilated, and killed their mother. The worst part about it was, that Katara had seen it with her own eyes and the man wasn't caught. That as why Katara had no intention on letting Sokka deal with them alone, none of them could be trusted. Yet she couldn't unravel how he could look in their faces and be _nice _to them, especially the ring leader himself.

"And this is my son Zuko." The boy only nodded, He had his hair up in a traditional fire nation bun. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and black slacks. He didn't look at all too interested to be there. He would've been quite handsome, and she would've flirted with him but she didn't.

Now they sat, in a private room eating lunch. Sokka sat at the head of the mahogany table, his sister to his right. At the other head of the table sat Ozai. Azula on her right and Zuko on his left, and with it being not that long of a table Katara was forced to take a seat next to Zuko. He smelled like cinnamon and baking bread, it was a strange combination.

Before they sat down Sokka snatched her aside and threatened her not to open her mouth, and to stay quiet throughout the whole ordeal. All she needed to do was play nice, and just sit there. She wasn't supposed to talk unless spoken to.

As Sokka and Ozai engaged in conversation which was mildly heated, Katara picked around at her food. There was komodo dragon, chicken, boiled meats and salads. She mostly kept to the boiled meats and fruits. She carefully watched both siblings out of her peripheral view, and made sure not to miss a beat.

"I have no concern on what occurs in your section of the city, boy." Ozai began. HI tone was stiff and hard. "I have hopes that I can expand my territory, it would be a plus for both sides."

Sokka shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "I'm listening."

"I, my children and anyone else of my court will have free access to travel to any parts of the city without the consequence of being attacked and or shunned. The same shall go for you and your people; consider it a peace offering. There shall be no more bloody fights," Ozais eyes flickered over to Katara who was still picking around on her plate. "There shall be No more murders, brawls, fires and segregation. The fire nation has been on terrible terms for years now, that is why I accepted your offer."

Even though Katara still appeared to not be listening, she was. She mentally sighed; she knew that Ozai wasn't very true to his word. He wasn't to be trusted; he probably killed someone everyday just for the fun of it. She rolled her eyes over to Azula, who had been sitting perfectly stiff the whole time. The only time she ever moved was when she would reach for her glass of water.

Zuko had only played with the food on his plate, uninterested. She didn't expect him to be. He didn't care about what his father did.

"And exactly what do want in return?" Katara raised her head up, waiting for the older man to reply. Besides her Zuko fidgeted, while Azula sat up straighter.

Ozais eyes hardened and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I want to buy you out. All four sides; the north, south, east and west will be under all of my command. I assure you, it would be for the better since I am more seasoned in affairs such as this. I think that a payout of $400 million would be acceptable." The pitcher that was set in the center of the table exploded and the contents that splattered had quickly froze over.

"A waterbender?" Ozais eyes glinted. "How interesting."

"Katara-" 

"No!" She replied back pointing a finger in the fire lord's direction, "There's no way we'd sell out to a couple of ruthless, evil, firebending monsters like you!" The man's eyebrows raised a tad, and then returned to their previous shape.

Sokka placed a hand on hers, attempting to calm her down. She only jerked away and jolted up from her seat, hair flying all around her. "We don't want your filthy money! I'd rather go to war than get bought out and let you terrorize the world."

"As was expected,and as was expected." Ozai announced as he stood from the table, his children following suit. "I expected you would drop your arms against us, so all nations could prosper and live in peace. This," He gestured his hand around, "would only cause more hardship, strife, bloodshed and economic problems." Sokka slumped back down in his seat. "I thought you would at least take the time to weigh out the consequence of your decisions yet I assure you, the next time we encounter it shall not be as pleasant." With that, that older man turned and left.

Katara stood up straight, and looked under eyed at her brother, "Sokka-"

"Unfreeze my flask." She blinked.

"But you-"

"Just unfreeze it!"

The contents in the silver flask in his hand melted back into a liquid. He threw it back, seeming to take in all of its contents. He slammed it back down on the table. A while of silence passed before Katara decided to speak up. "I hope you don't think this is my fault!"

"It is your fault!" For once, his voice didn't crack. "You weren't even supposed to be here in the first place! I told you to let me handle it and keep your mouth shut! But no, what do you do? You throw a rant and become the main cause of a war, a war that we aren't even ready for Katara!"

"Don't you think it was bound to happen anyway? You talk as though you were going to accept his offer, Sokka!"

"Maybe I would've needed to, maybe I didn't! But you know what know Katara, it doesn't matter now! Now I have more important things to deal with now!" He crossed his arms over his chest, Katara stopped and spun around to face him. "Katara do you even have any idea whats about to happen now? No one is safe! It's a fucking war now Katara!"

"You think I don't know that?" She yelled, "You think I don't know that Sokka? If Ozai was to gain control over this world it'll lead to nothing but chaos and destruction and you know it will! I would rather put up and die for what I believed was right, than just give up. I would do that on anyday Sokka! There's innocent people out there who actually depend on me and you! Mom would've done the same thing, and so would dad." Sokka cringed at the mention of his deceased mother and absent father.

When he turned to reply she had already stormed out of the room, freezing everything as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Street Lights

Author: XxToToXx

(Disclaimer) I Don't own avatar, I switched it a little bit. This Fanfic no longer contains Drugs.

Chapter Two: Road to Redemption & suicide missions

**KATARA**

**Thursday, 9:16 AM**

Some people had still loved her, even more feared her; even shivered just hearing her name. Her water bending and blood bending skills surpassed any masters, and her combat skills were far from flawed. When she was younger, fighting was a daily habit she would have to endure at school and at home. Her, Sokka, and Gran-Gran didn't grow up in the best part of the city, Katara wouldn't have changed her past even if she could. It made her who she was today, and it made her strive for more. Even if at times she did feel bad about some of the things she had done, or what happened to her or what she had seen, her past made her strong.

She had spent years and years of hard training of mastering her elements, she had spent even longer persuading Sokka to let her help him have a good life and make the world a more peaceful place for everyone. She had done it all while still getting her education and making sure all her studies were done.

The path she took had a lot of blood, sweat, tears, and heartache. She survived every trial, no being numb to every compassionate emotion except hatred and anger. She scoffed as she sat down on a stone bench in the park and watched a line of fire ants roam across the sidewalk.

Even though Sokka had contributed a lot, Katara had worked hard as well. Being his little sister wasn't an easy job. She still had to watch herself even though they controlled more than half of the city. She did the same thing he had done, yet she was in deeper than he was.

Katara had her secrets too, she as just better at concealing them.

She had bought her own black matte Bentley coupe this year, and a lavish home in the Rha Tao district last year. She opened up free orphanages and women's shelters; she wasn't all bad as people may have thought. She would often volunteer at daycares and homeless shelters; She would buy strangers gifts on the holidays and so on. She thought that her doing well would ease her heart, and make all that wrong she had done in her life look like a grain of sand.

When her mother was killed by Fire Nation, a part of Katara was killed as well. She was still stuck on revenge and wanted nothing more than the head of her mother's killer in her hands. After the funeral, Katara had been hospitalized. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. She was just a shell of a person with nothing on the inside.

She had been empty, so empty that not even Sokka or their father or Gran-Gran could reach out to her. On the outside, she may have seemed fine and all together with her cocky attitude, sharp words and quick retorts, but on the inside she was cold, vengeful, and angry. That was something that didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.

Her cell rung in her hand, it was Sokka calling.

She had refused to answer.

He shot her a text message a few minutes later.

_Meeting at my house at 6, BE THERE_

She didn't reply.

She was still upset about that little lunch date last week. She had saw how Sokka had contemplated the 400 million in his mind before she had stood and spoke her mind. He was going to let Ozai buy them out and then he was going to enslave the world like Azulon had done all those years ago. The man was ruthless, vile and evil. His daughter, Azula, was the spitting spawn of him. There was no way Katara was going to let Ozai and his minions take over, no matter what she had to do. If Sokka had plans on accepting Ozais offer, then she would have to remove him.

Brother or not.

**7:00 PM**

Of course, Katara went to the meeting late on purpose. She had arrived at eight, when it started at six. She came into the hall and took a seat next to Sokka at the podium. She said nothing to him as she did so, she hoped he had seen her attitude and decided to stay away. He had even took it far enough to scoot his chair a little ways from hers and cross his arms over his chest. Looking out, Katara had seen a lot of familiar faces, some she was glad to see, and others she wasn't.

There was Bato and a few men who had come from the Southern Water Tribe, Princess Yue and her father, as well as Haru from the Earth Kingdom and a few generals from his army. The Swamp benders sat in the back corner of the room, while Jet and his Freedom Fighters sat in the very first row. She had tried to ignore his gaze as much as possible. He was the past, and that was where he was going to stay.

Toph, Aang, and Suki who seemed to be at odds also sat in the front row. Aang gave her a small wave, and she waved back at her childhood sweetheart. Sokka Stood behind the stand, and coughed into his fist, ensuring everyone's attention. He wasn't nervous like the last time, the last time he fumbled and was all over the place. He had grown a lot since then, since then a lot of things had changed.

"Is everyone here?" He asked as he scanned the room. Haru stood and bowed.

"Master Bumi sends his best regards; he had other matters to attend to in the city." Sokka sighed and Haru sat back down. "At least we have just about all of the main people we need this time. At the last meeting, some didn't even show up." Haru whispered the last part, receiving a look from Princess Yue, who had been awkwardly seated next to Suki.

"Twinkletoes had gone to sleep on that one; he didn't hear anything we said."

"I did so!" Aang protested.

"That's better than not even coming at all, I'm a Princess and have other duties to attend to but I can at least send in a sick card or something of the sort." Yue turned her head and closed her eyes.

"What do you being a princess have to do with anything, _Yue?" _ Suki asked as she turned around to face the white haired woman. Katara sighed in her head, Yue and Suki weren't exactly friends. Sokka and Yue was a very popular couple a few years back, they were even engaged until they had to break it off. So Sokka moved on to Suki, the relationship is far from perfect. Suki thinks that Sokka still wants Yue, and Yue is envious that Sokka is with Suki.

In all the years that Katara had known Princess Yue, the only time she had said a foul word of had spoken slick about another person was around her, Toph and of course Suki and Sokka. Sokka, as usual, was oblivious to the fact.

"It means a lot, Warrior." Yue replied, "Of course you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Princess Yue," Her father warned, "Not today. Sokka has summoned us for very important reasons haven't you, Sokka?"

"Yes I have!" He half exclaimed. He cleared his throat once again. "Can I please have your undivided attention?"

The room went quiet.

"I know this new may make a bit of you uneasy, and some of you may even want to leave here and never look back again. Due to a set of unfortunate events, the Fire nation wants another war. Our forces aren't enough to take on the whole fire nation, so I, we… come to you all for help. If Ozai wins, the world will be led into devastation and dome, it will be far worse than Fire Lords Azulons reign. We need all the help we can get here; we need each other's help if we want to survive this." He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "If you decline my request, you can leave now."

When a chair at the back of the room screeched on the marble floors, Katara saw Sokkas face flinch. "How dare you." Master Pakku started; Sokka opened his eyes, "How dare you to feel that you have to ask us for our alliance. The White Lotus has your support." Sokka exhaled a sigh of relief, he ushered a short bow.

Master Pakku had trained Katara in the art of waterbender when she was younger. She remembers how difficult it was for him to accept her because she was a female. When he had seen the betrothal necklace around her neck that he'd made for her Gran-Gran many years ago he reconsidered. She didn't know how long he had been a member of the White Lotus, maybe he always was.

The white Lotus was a rebellion an ancient and formerly secret society that transcends the boundaries of the four nations, seeking philosophy, beauty, and truth. They are devoted to the sharing of ancient knowledge across national and political divides, and on the Avatars request, they also concern themselves with the task of finding, training, and protecting each new Avatar. The Current members stood as Piandao, Jeong Jeong, and King Bumi. Katara had plans on joining them….one day.

Bato stood, and faced the others in the room. His blue water tribe clothing was made of a fine material, with an insignia over his heart.

"The southern water tribe has seen a many battles, some we lost, and some we won. We have been through much heartbreak and loss, victory and gain. I have stood by Hakoda since we started walking; I have a sworn loyalty to him and both Tribes. I have watched his eldest child transform from a clumsy loudmouthed little twat, and into a fearless, full bred warrior. I have watched his precious daughter become a strong willed, fierce appreciated Master. Bato of the Southern Water Tribe hasn't turned down giving help to others, especially family."

He turned back to Sokka, "You have your homelands, and Sister Tribes support, young one."

"Thank you, Bato" Katara and Sokka both said in Unison.

"You know, you didn't have to ask us, we're one big family." Toph said, Haru agreed.

Katara kept herself distanced the rest of the time, not wanting to engage in any deep conversation with anyone. Pretty much, Sokka had all the help he needed. Now what? She walked over to the others and sat down at the large table. It had gone from a confrontational meeting to an innocent family night. Some were playing cards while others had gone off to the master kitchen, some chatted and caught up with others. She stared out the window at her own home that was right across the street from Sokkas, it was empty. It looked like no one even lived there.

"You're worried about something?" Aang come and sat down next to her. "I can tell, you're usually not this quiet." Katara never turned to look at him.

"Why is everyone so aloof? We don't even know what Ozai is planning, and we don't even know if he's really going to plan anything." She said lowly and propped her head up on her hand.

"I guess we wait but still have to prepare just in case." After a moment of silence the boy spoke again.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and the fire lord that day? Sokka mentioned it was you-"

"It wasn't me!" She half yelled, luckily the music drowned it out, but a vase in the corner exploded and the contents froze. "It wasn't me. He wanted to buy us out so he could turn the world in his favor. I couldn't let that happen Aang ."

"For how much?"

"400 Million."

"That's all? He has trillions more than that, but that's not what I'm getting at. Who set up that date?"

"Ozai had one of his messengers do it. It wasn't Sokkas doing." Katara paused, "He knew we wouldn't accept it, he even knew that I was going to be there. "

"What makes you say that?"

"He said, 'My sources said you two were always together when it came down to business matters. The same goes for my two children, Azula and Zuko."

"Then if he knew you weren't going to take the money, but he knew you were going to come…" Aang trailed off.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked as her eyebrows came in a little. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it was a trap, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just a thing to make sure that the rumors about a Master Waterbender and Bloodbender was true, but those are just assumptions, yet you shouldn't put it out of your head."

"Maybe you're right." She agreed. "I just wish we had someone on the inside, or that we could get a few steps ahead. He may not even give a warning; you know they can't be trusted."

"I know, I know." Aang said, his voice still sounded so far away. It wasn't long before he excused himself and left the house completely. Katara thought that was kind of odd, but she didn't tarry on it. She decided to let herself in on the festivities with the others.

**1:35 AM**

She had waited patiently in the trees surrounding the estate, camouflaged by her dark clothing and the lushness of the trees. She had waited all evening for them to leave, all except one. Just as she had expected the man had guards all around his home, the place was crawling with them.

It shouldn't be hard to get in without being seen and making a sound; she was after all an Assassin Bloodbender. She thought she had put that in her past as well, but old habits seem to die hard with Katara.

Skimming the wall of the courtyard, she kept her senses open to his and his heartbeat alone. If she were to fall, or if a rock just so happened to slip from under her foot she would indeed be in some deep trouble. She climbed over the balcony, gracefully as ever, and raised her hands. Feeling the blood through his body she picked him up from the bed and over to the balcony door. Her fingers twisted and turned as she made him unlock the door.

She slipped in the dimly lit room, and froze him on the bed making sure to bend his entire mouth so that he couldn't attack or call for help. The only sound that was in the room was the shower from the bathroom, and the low sound of the large flat screen on the wall. She flicked her eyes back to him, she didn't have time to stop and stare at his luxuries.

"Now," She spoke lowly as she sat on the bed next to him. "I just want to talk. Can we talk, Zuko?" His eyes narrowed at her. "If I undo your tongue do you promise not tattle?" He grunted in response, and his tongue was freed. Luckily for her, her entire face was covered from her nose down and her hair was pulled back. The only thing that showed were her eyes, and that could've been traced back to anyone of Water Nation.

"What do you want, waterbender?" He asked under the strain.

"I came to send you a request. I had to make sure I had your full attention, couldn't talk to you while you were attacking me."

"And what's that?"

"Meet me at the Sakume Bridge at ten in the morning, and make sure to come alone."

"Why would I do that?" Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out a small picture of a woman with long black hair and soft amber eyes. Zukos eyes widened, and he began to struggle. Katara shifted as the room was starting to get hotter and hotter. It wasn't him, he was cool as a fan.

"Wouldn't you just love to know where she is?" She waved the picture in front of his face before slipping it back in her pocket. "You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. Simple as that, Zuko, and we won't have any problems."

"And If I choose not to?" He asked, she cocked her head to the side, and squeezed her fist. She could feel his heart muscles contracting and watched as he grunted and struggled under the pressure. "You'll come, for your mother you will. You'll come for your honor, I know you will. You're the prince of the fire nation, what do you think will happen when Ozai finds out that you declined an offer that would've given him supreme control?" She released his heart and he collapsed, panting. She stood and began to leave; but not before binding him again. Only when she was a good yard from the mansion did she unbind him. She dropped to the ground in exhaustion; body trembling with a face and body full of sweat.

It was beginning to get worse.

**Friday, 9:50 AM**

She leaned on the railing, peering down into the water. It was another sunny day; children and families were out playing, the turtle ducks splashed and played in the lake, and the sun's rays made the city look even more beautiful.

Katara bought up an orb of water, smiling as she did so and shaped and bended it. To her, water bending was calming and mind easing. It took her mind off of her everyday life. She let her tan hands rest inside of it and enjoyed the cool touch.

"Wow, you're a waterbender!" Katara turned her head to see a small boy holding an ice cream cone. From the way he was dressed he had to be of nobility, with big green eyes and shaggy dark hair. "That's so cool!" He grinned.

"I am, can you bend?" She stooped down on his level. He frowned and shook his head.

"No, but my dad is a Earth bender, and my mom is one too. I got skipped I guess." The boy shrugged, "I've never seen a water bender before, and in school they told us they were all extinct. I wish I was one." Katara frowned before smiling again.

"My name is Katara, Whats your name?"

"Nyoshi."

"Well Nyoshi, what's your most favorite thing in the whole world?" Nyoshi thought for a minute, licked his ice cream and grinned happily, showing his missing front tooth.

"I like Ice Cream!" Katara bending the water into an oversized Ice cream cone, and then froze it. She handed it to him. The boy's eyes widened and happily accepted the gift. "Wow that is so cool!"

"You shouldn't feel bad because you aren't a bender. There are so many other things you can be good at and skilled in. There's sword fighting, politics, and all types of combat areas. Everyone is special in their own way."

"I'm going to be a master swordsman and an army leader!"

"That's great! I'm sure you'll make the best leader ever, and as long as it makes you happy."

"Thanks Katara! I'm going to go show my friends this." He took off the same way he had come. Kataras smile never faded, she loved children. Standing back up she straightened her white t shirt and adjusted her fitted light blue skinny jeans.

"Never took you as the type to be nice to kids, bloodbender." Katara turned to see Zuko standing a few feet away from her. He was clad in hi fire nation attire with his dark hair pulled up in its original topknot. "What do you want, I don't have all day." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"Come, follow me." She turned her back to him and began walking away, he reluctantly followed her. She led him through a small path and through the woods. After walking about a mile and a half through the green she paused at a small pond. It was a pretty secluded area with large boulders and families full of turtle ducks and stray mouse lions. Katara took to a squatting position and began to feed the animals.

"I Don't have time for to be participating in a petting zoo-"

"Then what do you have time for then?" She cut him off without turning to look at him. There was a small pause before he replied.

"Last night you showed me a picture of Ursa, my mother. She disappeared when I was a child, I never found out where she went. No one would say anything, no one knew anything. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. "

"And so what you're saying is what? You want me to just tell you where she is?"

"I want to know how you know her, where you got the photo from and where she is."

"I know where she is, but I won't tell you for free." She stood and dusted off her hands, she turned back to him with her hands placed on her hips. "I want something too, it would only be fair."

"What's that?"

"I want to know what your father is planning, that's all. If I get no information then you get no Ursa, she talks about you often, you know."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I put it on my honor. I have nothing to gain by lying to you."

"And If I don't tell you anything?"

"She dies, for real this time." Zukos eyes narrowed at her statement.

"You expect me to betray my nation?"

"You don't like your nations doing anyways. I can tell, I know everything about you, Zuko." Her eyebrow lowered a little and she stretched. "So do we have a deal or no? No one else will know about this, I get those battle plans and you get your mother back. Who wouldn't give the world for their mother?"

"Fine, we have a deal."

**Read and Review**

**I wanted to switch the story over, and put it back in the old days instead of modern times but I was already too deep in the plot to turn back. Kataras Chapter would've been a lot longer, at least 5k, but I had to cut it short for the others. **

**Aang is still the Avatar, maybe for now, maybe for the rest of his term….hmmm. **

**What's going on with Katara? Is she sick, or is it something much more badly? And who's the woman in the picture?**

**Here's a Sneak Peak of what's next: **

"_No!" She yelled in protest as she struggled and tried to free herself of the chains that bound her, yet it was no use. The more she struggled the tighter they became. _

"_Your time on the land of man has come to an end, Child of Tui & La." The spirit opened his palm, and a bright blue light emitted from it, blinding the girl. She felt a pulling in her body. "Abusing and mistreating a gift sent to you by the Gods is unacceptable." _

_As the light beamed directly into her, her head tossed back and white and blue flames emitted from her mouth. After that her limp body sank to the ground unmoving. _


End file.
